Ladders can be very dangerous, and many individuals have died from falling from a ladder. The present invention features a ladder system with integrated air bags, which can provide a soft surface if a user falls from the ladder. The ladder system of the present invention can help save lives, provide peace of mind to individuals who often use ladders, and may even help to lower a uses liability and worker compensation rates.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.